The present invention relates to a completely novel, special high-speed boat attached with a propeller unit having an endless belt structure.
It is well known that today's most popular boats have a structure of long and narrow hull fitted with at least one screw propeller on its stern. Said structure has many drawbacks of related elements such as speed, wave drag, change of direction, braking and strength. As far as said structure of conventional boats is employed, there will be always unavoidable drawbacks of the above complicated elements.